Problem: Khan.scratchpad.disable(); Michael sells magazine subscriptions and earns $$8$ for every new subscriber he signs up. Michael also earns a $$33$ weekly bonus regardless of how many magazine subscriptions he sells. If Michael wants to earn at least $$49$ this week, what is the minimum number of subscriptions he needs to sell?
To solve this, let's set up an expression to show how much money Michael will make. Amount earned this week $=$ $ $ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus Since Michael wants to make at least $$49$ this week, we can turn this into an inequality. Amount earned this week $\geq $49$ Subscriptions sold $\times$ Price per subscription $+$ Weekly bonus $\geq $49$ We are solving for the number of subscriptions sold, so let subscriptions sold be represented by the variable $x$ We can now plug in: $x \cdot $8 + $33 \geq $49$ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $49 - $33 $ $ x \cdot $8 \geq $16 $ $x \geq \dfrac{16}{8} = 2$ Michael must sell at least 2 subscriptions this week.